1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable vehicle molding directly connected to a bumper to move therewith and provided with cam means to cause outward deflection of the molding upon bumper movement, the outward deflection resulting in the molding passing over any outwardly projecting vehicle body structure without damaging it.
2. Prior Art
Government regulations have mandated that front and rear bumpers of vehicles be so constructed and mounted as not to be damaged as a consequence of low speed impact with other vehicles or fixed structure. The prevailing method for accomplishing this has been to mount the bumper onto the vehicle by means of an energy absorbing device, such as a shock absorbing structure. When the bumper is impacted at low speeds, the energy absorbing device collapses, absorbing the energy of impact. This collapse takes with it the bumper which moves toward the vehicle. After being impacted, the energy absorbing devices bias the bumper back to its normal position.
One problem which has been encountered in connection with such structures is the maintenance of the integrity of moldings typically provided on the fenders of vehicles adjacent to and in-line with wrap-around end portions of the bumpers which extend around the sides of the vehicles. As the bumper is moved toward the vehicle, the wrap-around end portions also, of course, move. These end portions will impact moldings which are mounted on the fenders closely adjacent thereto. If the moldings are rigid pieces, and rigidly mounted they will be damaged upon impact with the end portions of the bumper.
One solution to this problem has been the use of flexible moldings. When such moldings are impacted, they deform without damage. Upon retraction of the bumper after impact, such moldings may be straightened out by hand or may return to normal position as a consequence of inherent resiliency. Examples of such moldings are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,508 and 4,059,301.
It has been desired to use a molding fabricated of rigid material. Such a molding will not, of course, flex upon being impacted by an end portion of a bumper. It is necessary that such rigid molding not be damaged by the bumper upon impact. In accordance with these needs, spring mounting means, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/776,077, filed Sept. 3, 1985, are provided to permit outward deflection of the molding upon bumper movement, with the end portions of the bumper sliding beneath the molding thereby avoiding damage to the molding.
However, this construction has one disadvantage. There is frequently a small amount of permanent bumper set after impact. Therefore, the molding has to be offset from the bumper a short distance so that it can return to its initial position after the bumper retracts to a position which is closer to the molding than the initial position of the bumper because of the small amount of permanent bumper set. This requires a short empty space or gap to be provided between the adjacent ends of the molding and bumper. This gap is considered to be aesthetically objectionable.
In accordance with another approach as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/911,545, filed Sept. 25, 1986, the molding is provided with a spring urged, telescoping extension adjacent the bumper. This permits limited reduction in molding length upon impact of the bumper with the molding prior to deflection of the molding. Any permanent set of the bumper is taken up by the telescoping extension. This permits the molding to be mounted closely adjacent to the bumper end with no gap between these elements. However, this construction does require a spring assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, a slidable molding is provided with a simple cam arrangement which causes the molding to deflect over and pass outwardly projecting vehicle body structure without damage. The molding is directly connected to the bumper, thus leaving no gap therebetween. Novel fastening means are used for this connection to promote ease of assembly and permit vertical movement of the bumper while the molding remains stationary. Thus, if the bumper is moved up or down upon impact, it will not damage the molding.